


Polaroid Picture

by Eleftheria_F



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:48:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29477214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eleftheria_F/pseuds/Eleftheria_F
Summary: Floch ponders on his feelings for Eren, and the feelings Eren may have for him too.
Relationships: Floch Forster/Eren Yeager
Comments: 9
Kudos: 49





	Polaroid Picture

The feeling of freezing-cold rain showering down his collar and onto his back was nothing compared to the warmth spreading across his chest. A grin appeared on the person’s face as he felt a large, water-proof jacket be hung over his lean frame. Larger, rough hands pulled the hood up over his hair in an attempt to protect him from catching a cold. 

“There.” The other male confirmed as he reached for his hand, pulling him back along the pavement. “All warm and cosy.” He added. 

The grin didn’t leave Floch’s face. “Thanks, Eren.” He replied as he tried to keep up, wanting to get out the pouring rain. He wrapped Eren’s jacket around him more, subtly inhaling through his nose. It smelt exactly like him, the cheap body spray that he always used and suffocated anyone within a mile of him. Floch’s cheeks tinted red at the thought of wearing Eren’s jacket, pulling the hood even further over his face in an attempt to hide it. 

Thankfully, Eren hadn’t spotted it. They both continued to speed-walk through the town, Floch’s hand holding onto Eren’s tightly. The sudden downpour had shocked both of them, they were returning to their homes from a small gathering at their friends Connie’s place. Because of the unpredicted weather, Floch only wore a hoodie while the other brought his jacket. Due to Eren’s kindness towards the red-head, he had insisted that Floch borrow his jacket. The teen couldn’t deny it for long. 

His eyes glanced to his hand clasped in Eren’s. Nothing was official, but it was moments like these when he questioned his friendship with Eren. Was he just extra close with Floch? Did he share the feelings Floch had for him? It had boggled his mind for a while, but then he realised that they were in no rush and he’d simply go along with it. 

It was his favourite part of living. The moments where he got close to Eren, where they could disclose personal and deep issues to each other. Or when they were watching a movie and Floch would grow tired, he was always agreeing to watching Eren’s boring movies, and the brunette wouldn’t mind when Floch rested his head against his shoulder. It would always appear an accident, Floch would doze off and just lean against the other, but after a while it became a routine. 

Or when it late at night, Floch would be sitting next to Eren on his bed. They’d talk about anything and everything, mostly it was Floch listening to Eren. He adored how passionate Eren could get, whatever he was talking about he could speak for hours and Floch wouldn’t mind. When Eren grew tired, he’d then listen to the red-head and give him any advice he needed. 

Smiling at the memories, Floch looked up at his best friend. He had rushed them back to his house, which was closer. He definitely preferred Eren’s house to his own, it was calmer and had a nicer atmosphere. It felt like his second home. 

“Jesus Christ.” Eren muttered as they got inside, kicking his wet shoes off at the door. His parents’ cars weren’t outside, meaning he couldn’t be scolded for leaving soggy shoes in the hallway. Floch did the same, placing them neatly at the side. 

Much to Floch’s delight, the brunette pulled the soaking hoodie he wore off of his body. Floch couldn’t help but steal a glance, watching how his t-shirt rode up slightly to expose smooth and muscular abs. The black shirt stuck to his skin from the rain, and small droplets fell from his chocolate-coloured hair that was pushed back into a bun. His chest rose and fell with the slight pants he had, they had rushed home for almost half a mile. 

As difficult as it was, Floch turned his gaze away and pulled off the jacket he wore. “Sorry about your jacket.” He mentioned as he hung it up on the rack, watching the rain drip off of it. He didn’t like making work for Carla, but he was exhausted after speeding through the town. 

“Pffft, it’s fine.” Eren waved off, smiling lightly at the other. “Besides, I don’t want to take care of you when you’re ill. You get grumpy.” He reminded, much to Floch’s annoyance. The teen smiled at Eren’s words anyway and followed him up to his room. 

Floch always admired Eren’s room. Band posters and albums covered half of the walls, as well as small Polaroid pictures that were plastered everywhere. Connie and Sasha both decided to buy one, and after that they took pictures of almost everything for months. Until they got bored of it, that is. 

Despite his lack of enthusiasm towards it, Eren had kept each picture they took for him. Hell, he had even bought them Polaroid film so they could take even more. Floch approached the wall, holding back a grin as he scanned the small pictures. 

There was a lot of silly ones that Connie and Sasha had taken, such as funny faces of each other or pictures of people unaware they were being photographed. Such as Jean, who was a main victim of their Polaroid. A few were him scowling at the realisation they were taking his picture, especially the one where he was trying to study or go on his phone. 

His eyes brightened at the ones of Eren, he didn’t ever mention how he found it cocky to have pictures of yourself on your wall. They were absolutely gorgeous, each one was like something straight from an album cover. It was no secret that Eren was handsome, but each time Floch gazed at the images he was really reminded. 

Then there was his favourite one. It was a night at Reiner’s a good few months ago, they had all had a few drinks. Eren had been sat on a recliner, sipping at whatever cheap cider had been given to him. His hair was in a messy bun, his cheeks were glowing red and he wore a dark green button up. Floch remembered how well it had complimented his eyes. 

Floch was in it too, leaning over the back of the chair. His arms were loosely wrapped around Eren’s shoulders, his cheek against the brunette hair. He had a stupid grin on his red face, he didn’t remember much from that night. Eren had raised a hand, ruffling it in his hair as the picture was taken. He swore Eren had a hint of a smile on his face too. 

“Here.” Eren interrupted his thoughts, approaching the wall and pulling that very picture from it. “You always stare at it whenever you’re over, so you should have it.”

Floch’s mouth opened to protest, thinking Eren should keep it, but the picture was already shoved into his hands. He held it carefully, like it was made of glass rather than paper. 

“Your room needs things in it, anyway. It’s so dull.” Eren added in disapproval, wrapping an arm around Floch’s shoulders. “Anyway, we can always take more, huh?” He asked, his lips pressing against the side of Floch’s head for a moment. 

Only being able to mutter out a ‘yes’, Floch blushed as he looked down at the photo. He thought if he turned to face the other teen he might melt. 

The brunette smiled a soft, almost invisible smile and pulled his arm away from Floch, moving onto his bed to sit. Floch, like a lost puppy, followed him and sat on the edge. His mind was still filled with the moment they shared only seconds ago, with Eren’s lips against his hair. 

“Wanna play Mario Kart?” Eren asked as he grabbed a Wii controller from his nightstand drawer. That question made Floch smile, wondering if Eren was just oblivious when it came to feelings or if he just was taking his time. Either way, he was willing to wait.

“Sure.” He answered gladly, pushing the precious picture into his pockets. 

Even if it took months or a year for Eren to admit his feelings, Floch would be there. Eren was the best thing in his life, without him he’d feel as though there wasn’t a purpose. But his purpose was to be there for Eren, in whatever way Eren needed him to be.


End file.
